steamtreasurehuntfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Gift Pile
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Great Gift Pile was an event on Steam that started on the 19th of December 2011 and ended on the 2nd of January 2012. __TOC__ Objectives December 19 Steam Check your inventory - you've got a gift! Achievement: simply go to your Steam Inventory and see what you got, then we give you something else just for looking for that. Orcs Must Die! Deck the Halls Complete the Hallway using only the Arrow Wall trap, weapons, and spells. Bunch of Heroes Holiday Survivor Survive up to the 20th wave in Santa's map. EDGE Snowblind Find the six hidden switches in the snow-covered levels in December. Cargo! The Quest for Gravity 2012 - it’s almost there The Christmas bell tolls! You have been blessed with a present. Anomaly: Warzone Earth Santa's Challenge Grab 20 Santa's gifts from missions 2-4 to get yourself a nice prize. December 20 Spiral Knights Son of a Nutcracker! Hit an opponent with a snowball in Lockdown. Psychonauts Holiday Dinner Cook and consume two different kinds of roast in one sitting. Dungeons of Dredmor Diggle Nog! Make some Diggle Nog. Who doesn't love a nice cold glass of Diggle Nog? Red Orchestra 2: Heroes of Stalingrad Fighting The War on Christmas Participate in a successful territory capture on Commissars House. Tropico 4: Steam Special Edition Megalopolis Reach a population of 1000. AI War: Fleet Command In The Midst Of A Cold, Dark Winter Lose at least 30,000 ships in a single game. December 21 Steam ''' '''Join the 2011 Holiday Group Years from now, you can look back and say "I was there. . ." with a wistful glint in your eye. Go to the Steam Community to see who’s already had too much eggnog. Defense Grid: The Awakening Flurry Earn a gold medal on an adrenaline challenge mode. Swords and Soldiers HD All I Want For Christmas Is You! Use the Aztec Mindcontrol spell five times in a single online match. PAYDAY: The Heist Merry XMas In multiplayer, find a Xmas present on any level. Jurassic Park: The Game Holiday Bonus At the docks, get Miles to offer Nima a bonus. Guardians of Graxia Gift of Efficacy Cast the "Gift of Efficacy" spell on a friendly unit. December 22 Rise of Immortals Supporter Get 10 assists in a match. The Polynomial - Space of the Music Sore Throat Eat too many (more than 10) snowflakes within game life. Snowflakes will be present in Christmas level when its Christmas. Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine Sector Clear Successfully complete a Space Marine Exterminatus Arena (Kalkys Facility Escape or Hab Center Assault). Post Apocalyptic Mayhem Ho-ho-hidden! Find Santa’s secret hideaway. Toki Tori Catch a Cold Collect all ten snowflakes that appear in December before they melt. DEFCON Merry Christmas Nuke Santa and thereby end Christmas for everyone, for ever more. December 23 Steam ''' '''Get what you want – trade! Go to your Friends List and make a trade! Games, coupons, coal. . .sorry, fruitcake doesn’t fit through our pipes. E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy The Gift Pick up the gift. Frozen Synapse Now I Have A Machine Gun. Ho Ho Ho. Now I Have A Machine Gun. Ho Ho Ho. AudioSurf Candy Stripe Make a candy stripe. Greed Corp Walking in a winter wonderland Win a match in a snow map in either the campaign or in battle mode. Fate of the World Let it Glow Plunge the world into Global Thermonuclear War by 2075! December 24 CrimeCraft GangWars Snow Ballin Earn a total of 200 points from Snow Brawl matches. This match type can be found under the events tab in the battles menu. Hard Reset Blizzard (Special) Kill 50 enemies with electricity only. Jamestown With Your Nose So Bright... Complete any mission playing as the Red Charge ship. Wings of Prey It's winter! Complete any mission on winter locations: Korsun, Stalingrad or Bulge. Renegade Ops Naughty or Nice Receive a present from Santa Claus. And Yet It Moves Shown White Ride on a severed branch in Chapter Two for about 20 meters without touching the ground. December 25 Steam Have 10 items on your wishlist You haven’t done this already?!? Do it! What if you win the Epic Holiday Giveaway? How do your friends know what to get you? Nuclear Dawn Bad Santa Kill a Commander in Silo during the 2011 Winter Sale. X3: Albion Prelude It's Cold Outside Force a pilot to eject from his ship. Killing Floor A Bloody Christmas Carol Kill 15 XMas Clots, 5 xmas Stalkers, 5 XMas Crawlers, 1 XMas Siren and 1 XMas Bloat. Demolition Inc. Car Jump I You jumped 400m. Atom Zombie Smasher KringleJammer Defeat Wave 7 in the KringleJammer mini-game. December 26 Rusty Hearts All I want for Christmas is Sewers Complete the quest "A Simple Task" from Technical Officer Ryan. A Game of Thrones - Genesis Winter is coming Play as the Starks an entire multiplayer game or vs AI. Beat Hazard Survive Christmas 10 In Survival Mode last 10 mins while playing to a Christmas Radio Station. Rock of Ages Snowball War Win a match using the Snowball boulder. Bastion Ride the Wind Use the Skyway in the Wharf District. Worms Reloaded 12 Days of Winterval Deal exactly 12 damage to a worm with 100 health. December 27 Aaaaa! for the Awesome I Have Come To The Point In Life Where I Appreciate Christmas Mall Music ...get 4 stars on all the levels in the freeeee Christmas Mall Music pack. Cities in Motion Winter Wonder Transport 1000 passengers during November, December and January of any year. Sequence Yet, I love the Holidays Defeat the Holiday Whompa. Solar 2 Snowflake Star Get 4 points in the star challenge mission 'Snowball Fight'. You have to be a star first. You can absorb asteroids with the space button. Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution Winter Assault Play for a total of 30 minutes against a human opponent on: Ice Station Obelis, Selenon Fissure, or Argent Shelf. Steam Write a recommendation Example: "I really like the game, but I couldn’t find the stupid cake." You can write a recommendation for any game you own. December 28 Team Fortress 2 Valve Gift Grab 2011 – TF2 Collect three gifts dropped by opponents. Space Pirates and Zombies Santa's Little Helper Feed Santa so much milk and cookies, that an elf falls off his sleigh. Revenge of the Titans DRUNKEN FAMILY ARGUMENT Hurrah! Christmas is finally over! Serious Sam 3: BFE Christmas In Cairo Decorate the Christmas tree. Dungeon Defenders Jingled All the Way Delivered all the presents, and saved Santa Tavernkeep from the vile clutches of Mega-Snowman in the 'Etherian Holiday Extravaganza Challenge Mission'! Sanctum Festivus for the rest of us Collect 10 presents. December 29 Steam Link your Facebook Account Make sure your highschool sweetheart(s), dogsitter, and second cousin twice-removed know you love fragging, ganking, and wearing silly hats. The Binding of Isaac A Gift from Krampus Find Krampus in Satans room for a gift! Xotic Brain Freeze Found and destroyed a blue Crystal Orb Brain. Total War: SHOGUN 2 Requiem of the Dead Win a defensive siege battle with your daimyo during any winter turn. Men of War: Assault Squad Crazy Scientist from the northern Arctic Cycle Complete the Bonus mission. Left 4 Dead 2 Valve Gift Grab 2011 – L4D2 Collect three gifts dropped by Special Infected in Versus Mode. December 30 Day of Defeat: Source Valve Gift Grab 2011 – DoD:S Collect three gifts dropped by opponents. Super Meat Boy The Golden Gift! Complete all levels in "The Kids Xmas" chapter in super meat world IN ONE PLAY SESSION. Universe Sandbox Snowball Earth Freeze the Earth by moving it further from the Sun. SpaceChem Polar Expedition Reach the south pole of Sernimir IV. Puzzle Agent 2 Christmas Tree Census Spend over $202,259 of taxpayer dollars; The number of Christmas trees cut in Minnesota in 2007 (source: USDA). Flight Control HD Snowball Land 5 helicopters in a row on the Windy airfield. December 31 Steam Turn on Steam Guard Achievement: Best way to have visions of sugar-plums dancing in your head is to sleep soundly at night. Trine Winter Secrets Find the Academic, Bony and Crystalline holiday secret gifts. Hoard Ruin Christmas Incinerate 10 thieves who are dressed up like Santa's elves! BIT.TRIP BEAT JINGLE.BELLS Make a bell chime in Descent. Counter-Strike: Source Valve Gift Grab 2011 – CS:S Collect three gifts dropped by opponents. Magicka ''' '''Ice Age It's what killed the dinosaurs. Smash 100 frozen creatures to bits. Prizes The Draw Grand Prize 1 winner Every single game on Steam! First Prize 50 winners Top 10 items on wishlist Second Prize 100 winners Top 5 items on wishlist Third Prize 1,000 winners Valve Complete Pack Badges Steam Holiday Sale 2011 51-67 XP Completed 1-9 achievements Steam Holiday Sale 2011 69-198 XP Completed 10-77 achievements Steam Holiday Sale 2011 200 XP Completed 78 achievements Category:The Great Gift Pile Category:Winter Treasure Hunts